Fresh Start
by Feeshfeesh
Summary: Edward left Bella, the depression was too much for Charlie to watch anymore so he sends Bella to Stars Hollow, to stay with her Aunt Lorelei and her cousin Rory hoping to cheer her up. Will she find love along the way? Or will Edward win her over? Bx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'd just like to say that I don't own either Gilmore Girls or Twilight unfortunately **

Chapter One

Bella woke up, she knew that Charlie was thinking of sending her away somewhere but, she wasn't sure where exactly. She knew she had family all over the States but half of them she hadn't met. She'd only really met her grandparents (on both sides) and her parents siblings (including their children). Her favorite part of the family was her mums sister and niece Lorelei and Rory Gilmore. Bella's mum, Renee, was originally Gilmore, but she managed to move out of her parents house when she went to college many states away. So Bella hardly ever saw her mothers parents, since they lived in Connecticut. Bella had a feeling she'd be moving there, since Charlie had been talking non-stop about Rory and Lorelei.

She got up, and went downstairs, still in her scrappy pyjamas. She sleepily traveled to the kitchen, to find her dad reading the newspaper, with a coffee in hand.

"Hey Dad" she mumbled, and poured herself a cup. Moving over to the table where her father sat, she slumped down in a chair and drank her coffee silently. She got her love of coffee from her mother, she remembered her mother telling her about the times where she and her sister Lorelei used to release their anger from their mother Emily, by drinking it.

Charlie looked up, not expecting a greeting from his emotionally numb daughter, and decided to get straight to the point.

'Like ripping off a band-aid' he thought.

"Bella" he started "You know I care for you deeply, right?". She looked up, confused.

"Yeah.." she answered.

"Well…" He broke off, like he was fighting an inner battle whether to say something to her. "You're not coping with Edward leaving. So I've decided to...give you a break from Forks for a while. From the area. Your aunt Lorelei and I have been thinking about sending you to live with her for a while. In Stars Hollow."

"To be honest Dad, I'm not really surprised." She muttered to him, in sucha monotone, that she almost sounded bored.

"Your not?" he questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, you have been talking about her and Rory for ages now, so I sort of cottoned on."

"Oh" he muttered, and then continued "Well, can you be ready to leave by the end of the week?" he asked.

Bella looked up; hurt. 'He wanted to get rid of me that quickly, huh?' she thought bitterly.

He noticed her hurt expression and hurried to continue "Its not that I want you to leave so soon, you know I love you." The words sounded stranged coming from Charlie's mouth, since he wasn't usually one to show much affection. "But, I want you to start your new life as soon as possible, like a clean break" he said.

Bella flinched when she heard those words, she remembered Edward saying them to her, and it hurt her deeply, even more than she already was.

"Yeah, Sure. Fine." She muttered.

A week later, once she had said all of her goodbyes to her friends, Bella was packed and ready to go to her new home. She would be finishing her schooling in Chilton, the payment courtesy of Charlie, and then she made a promise to her father that she would go to college.

She was driven to the airport by Charlie, who was unusually quiet. They made their way to the terminal and stopped in front of the queue, ready to say their goodbyes.

"Bella, I know I haven't been the best comfort for you though... Edward leaving, but I hope you can find peace in Stars Hollow." He admitted sadly.

"Dad… you've been great. Don't worry, I'll… phone loads" They both knew she probably wouldn't, she and Charlie had never had a very close relationship.

He smiled "Yeah… Call me when you get off of the plane though"

"Sure Dad, See ya" She smiled. And with that, she got on the plain and relaxed. Waiting to start her new life in Stars Hollow.

**Hey, I know this isn't a very long or interesting chapter, but I just wanted to set the scene before she got to Stars Hollow.**

**You've probably realized by my lack of writing skill that this is my first story, but I'd really loves reviews, so ive you could give them that would be great **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I just wanted to say thanks to those who added this story or reviewed. It cheered me up to know that im not just writing to myself :D As usual, I don't own either Twilight or Gilmore Girls, they both belong to their respective creators. So now on with the story!

Chapter Two

Bella got off of the plane and went to baggage reclaim. She collected her things and slowly made her way over to the exit, where she should be meeting Lorelei. Rory couldn't come because of school, but Bella was still just as excited to meet Lorelei again.

She turned the last corner of the airport before she spotted her aunt. Who was –quite literally, jumping up and down singing like a child- "Bella! Belly-Boo! Bella! Bella!"

She was using Bella's old nickname for when she was a kid. Hearing her aunt sing her name, Bella's face blushed bright red, whilst making her way towards the noticeable gap between the crowds and Lorelei.

Lorelei ran towards Bella and hugged her while say "Welcome home kiddo"

This made Bella grin, despite the stares from the crowd- probably wondering why Bella was greeting this mad woman.

The ride towards Stars Hollow was filled with Lorelei's constant questions, _how was her mum? How was her dad? How was Phoenix? How was forks? What was is like leaving Phoenix? What was it like leaving Forks? Did you have many friends….._ and so on.

Once they got to the house, Lorelei showed Bella to her room and helped her unpack her minimal clothing.

Afterwards, Lorelei had to go back to the inn, so Bella decided to explore Stars Hollow, having not been there for a while. She wandered around, past Luke's, past Miss Patty's Dance School, past Doose's Market and finally ending up by the park. she realized it was about midway through the day and went to go meet Lorelei at the inn when she was stopped by a handsome looking man, about the same age as Bella. He had dark brown hair, gelled upwards and dark brown eyes, which Bella got lost in for a moment. _Whoa...slow down there Bella, you only just met the guy! And your still grieving over Edward!_ She thought angrily to herself.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Err hi?" Bella awkwardly responded. She wasn't really sure what to do in these situations.

"You have to be new here. I'm Jess. And you are?" he questioned.

"Bella, and yeah I'm new here, I just moved in with Lorelei and Rory Gilmore. Do you know them?"

"Yeah" he smirked "Sure I do. So what possessed you to move in with them?" he quizzed.

Bella automatically became uncomfortable; she didn't want to discuss Edward leaving with her Dad, let alone a complete stranger.

"Don't worry" she blew him off, whilst looking around for an escape.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, and walked off.

_Rude!_ Bella thought. She went to the inn where Lorelei was and told her about her meeting with Jess. Lorelei had a knowing smile on when she heard this. When Bella asked Lorelei about her smile, Lorelei replied "That's just Jess, he _is _rude." And Lorelei went back to work. _It was not really a lie…it just wasn't the whole truth _Lorelei thought to herself.

When Rory got home from school, she noticed that there were more things inside her house than usual, so she raced around the house looking for Bella. She finally found her in Rory's room, lounging on the bed, reading one of Rory's books. Rory meaningfully coughed, and when Bella looked up, she tackled her for a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Rory exclaimed as they let go of each other.

"I know! You too!" Bella replied. And then they got into a huge discussion about what they had been up to since they last saw each other. Bella found out about Rory's boyfriends Dean, and Bella vaguely spoke about Edward. She found out what it was like to live in Stars Hollow and what Chilton was like.

After dinner, she went to sleep, thinking about the rude boy she met today and going to Chilton tomorrow.

Bella woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, she hurriedly got into her new school uniform and rushed downstairs to get some coffee before the Gilmores had the last drop. She then traveled to school with Rory on the bus, and made her way to the office; once she got to school. She received her map and classes before running to first lesson, _that stupid secretary made me late! _Bella thought, irritated.

She arrived in English only a few minutes late and managed to sneak a seat in the back of class. Fortunately, only a few people turned to stare at her when she entered. She took all the notes she could and answered many questions, sometimes cutting off a blonde girl, in the front; before the bell went. She ran again to her next class, only to be stopped by the girl who was sat in the front of her class. She looked extremely serious and slightly intimidating by the way she was glaring at Bella. _She obviously means business_ Bella thought. In class, Bella couldn't really see her face, since she didn't turn around. So Bella took the time to study her now. She had blonde hair down past her shoulders, and cold blue eyes. Bella was still studying her by the time the girl spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to cut to the chase here. Your staying with Gilmore. Correct? Well, I don't want any trouble from you like she has made, so you're going to stop stealing my questions, answers and etc before you turn out like her. Got it?" she ranted.

"Err…Who are you?" Bella wondered.

"Paris Geller" she stated

'_ahh…so this is _the _Paris' Bella realized,' oh no. does that mean she's gonna start targeting me like she is Rory?' _she then panicked. But before Bella had any chance to reply, the bell went again and Paris was gone.

Her day continued by her taking notes and answering questions when asked, while she was thinking about what Paris has said. _'you don't want to turn out like her'. _What does _that_ mean? Bella wondered.

She got home from school still pondering about what Paris said. After dinner, which was Chinese take out, she told Rory about it and Rory just explained "Paris is a control freak. She has to be the best in class; she is so determined to get into Harvard. She absolutely hates it if someone steals her thunder. If you're gonna challenge her, then you have to do it discretely."

"What do you mean 'challenge' her?" Bella queried, she wasn't up for one of those High School power fights.

"I mean, if you're going to continue to steal her thunder, then you have to be careful about it. Otherwise she can make your life at Chilton a living hell."

Bella studied what Rory had said as she was getting ready for bed. Was she really up for a challenge? When she was just starting to heal from Edward? And what of Jess? He had a dangerous feel about him, but that just made Bella think about him more. She then drifted off into her dreams of yet another _Edward leaving episode_, as she'd now come to call them.

Hi again, I'm starting to get the story going now if whoever reads this could review please, that would be great :D

Feeshfeesh x


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, I just thought I'd get this out of the way now, the plot and events in this story aren't always going to fit in with the timescale of the actual TV series, so if you see things from one series happen and then something from the series before happening, don't worry, I know. I just want to make the plot work well (if that makes sense).

Chapter Three

After school the next day, Rory and I met up with Loralai at Luke's to have coffee. We sat there for ages just chatting about everything, from boys, to school, to world politics- which Loralai completely zoned out on. When, I started to notice someone's eyes on me. I looked around for the culprit, but whenever I turned, everything was normal. I would go back to my food, and then turn around again. This was starting to get _really _annoying. Thankfully, Rory, who was sitting opposite me finally spoke up.

"You know Jess keeps staring at you, right?" she stated quietly, whilst not looking up from her plate.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed someone was staring at me, since I can feel it." I replied.

"Do you two know each other then? Ive never noticed you together." She questioned.

"No…not really. We met at the park the day I arrived, but ever since we haven't really spoken." I looked over at him, where he was sitting on one of the corner tables. He appeared to be concentrating on his book, I couldn't read the title from this distance, but the size of the book was enormous. He looked up and caught me staring at him. He then flashed me a smirk and went back to reading.

I turned back slowly, Rory and Loralai looked like they were trying not to laugh, that just fueled my embarrassment from being caught. By now, I knew my face was beet red, so I composed myself and went back to eating without a word.

A few cups of coffee later, Jess was starting to really bug me. He wouldn't stop staring.

I got up, stormed over to him and sat down in the chair opposite him. "Hi. Have you got a problem? Because you keep staring at me. Don't think I haven't noticed, if your not going to talk to me, at least stop staring! its really annoying! Do I have something in my hair? Have I done something weird? Have I go- why do you keep looking at me like that?" I ranted.

"Bella" he started "if you let me get a word in, I might be able to defend myself"

I waited….

"Well then? What's your 'defence'?"

"I was merely noticing how pretty you look."

"Well I hope- wait what?" I paused "Err…thank you?"

He laughed "Don't mention it"

"So….what now?" I ask, since I felt pretty awkward just sitting here, especially when I know Rory and Loralai are watching this like a movie.

"Well, Bella Swan, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" he smirked. _Smug jerk!_

"Sure" I replied. _Wait! What? You're only just getting over Edward and you're going on a date with someone just a few months after he's gone!_ And inner voice reprimanded

_...months? has it really been months? Jeez…. Hang on. I deserve this! After what he did, just leaving me there! Why not?_ Another voice argued.

When I finally came out of my thoughts I realized that Loralai and Rory were getting ready to leave.

"I guess I have to go now" I spoke to Jess, whilst nodding my head in their general direction

"Yeah, so you free tomorrow night?" he asked

"Possibly" I smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Aah, now that's a secret. I'll pick you up at seven." And with that he got up and went up to his and Luke's place.

_Fine then_ I thought sarcastically, and joined Rory and Loralai in walking home.

When we got home Rory lead me to the sofa and bombarded me with questions about my conversation with Jess.

"So, what did you say to each other?" she asked eagerly.

"I thought you heard most of it?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, but I only heard snip bits, I didn't hear the whole conversation" she said impatiently.

So I relayed what happened between me and Jess until I got to the end and Rory started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ooh where's he going to take you?" she asks, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise" I grumbled.

"You don't like surprises do you?" she guessed.

"Not at all" I grumbled, remembering the last surprise I had. Strangely, I didn't feel the usual pain I felt when I thought of _him._

"Anyway" Rory said after a while "You need to get your beauty sleep so…." And with that she danced off, grinning.

"Hey!" I shouted, and threw a cushion at her.

So I went to my room and eventually succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the delay, but I've decided I'm going to redo this story. I've been re-reading it and have noticed loads of grammar mistakes and errors.

Also I've noticed that people have been reading this story, but not many people have been reviewing, so in future if you could voice your thoughts on the story, then that would be a great motivator.

Again, sorry about the delays

Feeshfeesh x


End file.
